Childhood Love-Current Love
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: It has been ten years sicne they saw each other for the last time. Actually he thought it's for forever but that's not the case. Seems like she returned... And has not changed a lot, except being way more beautiful then he remembered... TO the point where she's completly his type.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey wait!", he yelled up to her while he gasped. he ran way too fast to reach her before she was able to get into the plane. He wanted to make it in time. He NEEDED to make it in time!  
She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Not even responding to him.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Was it all a lie of yours!? If you don't answer I will believe that!"  
She still didn't respond properly to him. You just heard her wimmering a bit. No not wimmering, crying.  
"Why did you come? You think I am annoying, right? You think I ruined your current life, turned it upside down. I know that, it's only for the best. You don't care anyway!", she yelled back.  
He sighed and started walking up to her. "Listen", he began a bit too serious for his standarts. "I said that, yes. If you were about to leave earlier I'd have been reliefed that you're out of my life. But now... I can't say that. Not anymore. During the time you've stepped into my life I found myself starting to feel the same for you, really. When I heard you're moving to America today I was shocked and disappointed, you didn't tell me. Why? It doesn't make it easier for me that way if you leave all of sudden. I'd feel a bit broken inside. A 'Goodbye' would have been enough."  
No response from her. Only more wimmering. He lied his right hand on one of her shoulders. "I just want to know why."  
All of sudden she turned around, leaning against him, crying. "If I did I wouldnÄt be able to forget you, I'd miss you to death. I'd be in pain everyday because I may be never able to see you again!", she explained. "You understand? I don't want to leave, I just want to stay with you, forever! I mean it! I love you!"  
He sighed, started stroking her head lightly. "We're just ten, yet you say it already, it's too early. Don't you think you go a bit too far now?"  
"No! Defiantly not! mean it! I'm sure my feelings will never change!", she told him very serious, more serious then before.  
"You're strange, I have to say. You could have any boy, the perfect one who's successful and good looking. With your current looks and your current personalitie, yet you choose the loser, the one who can't give you the future you're deserving, who may can't protect you and who's a bit stupid. You sure you'd want to be with someone like me if you grow up? Would you be with someone like that for the rest of your life?"  
"Yes, I would. No matter how you'll change", she began to answer while looking up to him. "I don't care if you're a loser in the future, still living with your parentes, having no job or if so a lousy one, who doesn't want to do a lot alone, I don't care!"  
She kept starring at him, with tears up her eyes. He starred back at her, looking a bit confused yet suprised about her words. He was about to cry as well when he looked at her, luckily he was able to hold it back.

"I'll love this loser, as long as this loser is you... Osomatsu."


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered one by one, the situation. The 'Goodbye!' from each other. On one side Osomatsu likes it to remember the situations with the annoying and clingy yet caring and cute girl. But on the other hand he hates it. Every time he started to remember something he began to miss her. Nothing was the same as before for him. He probably got over her, defiantly. But doesn't change that his life feels incomplete. Also, they were children back then. She probably has a handsome boyfriend and got over him. Defiantly. He doesn't need to hope that she comes back.  
Still, it pissed him off to see all the couples in the park. Reminded him a lot of him with her strangely.  
"Dang it!", Oso yelled out loud. "My whole time with her can go to hell! It wa spointless! Meaningless! I shouldn't care!" He looked as angered as he yelled. Something bothered him a lot, obviously. "To hell! To hell, to hell, to hell with..."  
"What?", a female voice from behind asked him. He frighened. "N... Nothing", he shuttered. Embarassing. And he thought all couples were in their 'lovey-dovey' mode.  
"I see. Say, you're all alone here?", the voice asked. "Yes", he answerd mumbling.  
"So you still have no girlfriend?"  
"Yes indee", then the first Matsu stopped. "Hold on, why do you ask that?" While saying that he turned around, looked and soudned a bit provocating, but soon his look turned like... He was impressed of something.  
A woman, who maybe was a few centimetres sgorter then him, with long, pruple hair and green eyes and a very nice body with nice formed breasts(which got his attention for a short time)stood inf ront of him. She wore a light orange ribbon in her hair. A white shirt with a light blue tie and a dark blue skirt covered her body, except the legs. On her feet she wore brown shoes with black socks. All in all she looked amazing, espacilly the face. She looked cute AND hot, completly his type!  
"N... No, I meant... Well...", the first Matsu started to shutter. "It's fine", the woman told him with a friendly smile. "I was just curious. And I feel so glad to hear that"  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Because I didn't except that." She walked next to him, then she leaned to his ear. "So I could still become your girlfriend at least, I feel so happy", she wispered into his ear, kisse dhim on his cheek after she said these words and ran off. Osomatsu stood there, with a confused look yet a little blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Review replying(I do that newly now, so yeah… Don't mind it please): **  
** _Angel: Thanks for the review. And I'm actually glad you think she's too perfect, because that's the way I wanted to reach. Don't worry, I'm gonna crash that imagine because I actually gave her flaws. It's not the first time I've done that actually. I'm glad the current image of my OC is done correctly.  
_ Either way, lets start the new chapter!

* * *

Osomatsu ran home, with a happy grin on his face. He slammed the door of the entrance open. "I'm home!", he yelled inside, very happily. The oldest took off his shoes and threw them somewhere, then ran into the living room where he saw Jyushimatsu swinging his bat and Todomatsu on his phone, chatting. The usual.  
Jyushi heard his eldest brother entering and turned to him. "Welcome home Osomatsu!", he greeted him a bit hyperactive. Of course he didn't notice any changes on his brother's face.  
Oso walked up to Jyushi and wrapped his left arm around his fifth youngest brother. "Guess what happened! A hot girl just talked to me and gave me cheek kiss right away!", he said out loud. The fifth Matsu only looked a bit confused. But he congratulated Oso right away while Totty kept ignoring them.  
"A proof that I'm defiantly the biggest chick magnet out of us, right?"  
Jyushi nodded. Didn't change he was confused though. "Defiantly."  
"I'm surprised she didn't ask me out on a date."  
"Why Osomatsu?"  
The youngest kept typing.  
"Because she obviously looked like she has some hots for me. And I wouldn't say no to that woman. I mean it Jyushimatsu. You should've seen her body, her appearance… Everything! A real beauty!"  
The fifth nodded again, but looked more and more confused.  
"And sent", Totty whispered. Then he layed his phone on the table and turned around. "Good for you Osomatsu", he threw in all of sudden, sounding as always. The oldest turned his face to the youngest. "Jealous?", this one asked with a devilish grin. The youngest shook his head.  
"Why?"  
"Didn't you listen? A hot woman kissed me on the cheek."  
"I did."  
"Then why you sound like you don't care."  
"Because I don't care."  
Osomatsu was confused about this. "Why?"  
"Because I don't care."  
"Yeah, but why?"  
"Didn't you listen? Because I don't."  
The first Matsu sighed. "Fine."  
All of sudden the smartphone of Totty rang. He turned around and picked it up. "Hello?", he started the conversation. Someone was talking to him very fast, but he just nodded, like he understood the person. "Got it. Just wait a few seconds", he ended the call and put his phone away. Then he stood up and walked out of the living room.  
Osomatsu became more confused while he took his arm from Jyushi. "Does he have a date?", he asked himself quietly and sat down at the round table. He looked around, left and right. He saw no one. Then he stared at the phone.  
"Don't mind if I do", Oso thought picking it up, looking at the messages Totty was typing.  
 _T.:"Hello. I heard you're finally back from America?"  
A.:"Yes. How has it been for you six? Are you all well?"  
T.:"Of course we are. You had fun in America?"  
A.:"Yeah very much^^"  
T.:"Great to hear. … Wait a moment, Osomatsu came home."  
A.:"Already?"  
T.:"Yes. And he is talking about a hot girl he met. He repeats the hotness every single time, it's annoying. Also he told Jyushimatsu that she kissed him on the cheek."  
A.:"What?"  
T.:"He talks about a 'hot woman' right now."  
A.:"THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
T.:"But he hasn't seen you for 10 years. Also you kinda forced this whole 'future wife' thing on him if I remember right."  
A.:"BUT THIS DASTARD PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS! JUST WAIT! I'M GONNA CALL YOU WHEN I ARRIVE! ALSO, PREPARE A KNIFE! NO, DON'T! I HAVE A WEAPON MYSELF, MAKE SURE TO TIE SUCKERMATSU!"  
T.:"Hey, calm down Akeno."  
A.:"DID YOU READ IT PROPERLY!? OH, AND DON'T TELL HIM A THING!"  
T.:"Allright, allright. As you say. See ya in a few minutes."  
_Osomatsu dropped the phone. He looked shocked, very shocked. Too shocked. Totty, his younger brother… He chatted with the most annoying fangirl Osomatsu ever had! Why!? Why Totty told her everything? And why he had contact in these 10 years? How!? He doesn't get it!  
Suddenly the door got slammed open. Very loud, very hard.  
"WHERE IS THAT SHITMATSU!? HOW MANY BITCHES WERE THERE IN TRUTH!?", someone yelled inside the house. "Hello. And only one I know of, but you can ask him by yourself. Oh, and in the living room", Todomatsu greeted her. Oso gluped. He was able to hear the stomps. They came near. The oldest started to shiver. He turned his fact to the entrance, very slowly. He sweat all over his body.  
Then he saw her, the woman who… Huh? Wait, THAT'S the annoying Akeno!?  
She stood right in the entrance with an angered look. "Good NEETmatsu, explain yourself. Who was that bitch you met somewhere!? I heard everything from Todomatsu", she screamed in a demonic voice. "Maybe I won't kill you then, just beat you up that you need to see a doctor!" The oldest sat there, frozen. He only stared at the woman who yelled at him, having no right to. He scanned her carefully, especially the face. Why couldn't he tell before? The woman he met in the park, it was Akeno all along. Which other girl would be so stupid to kiss him on the cheek? No other he knows would.  
And right after he realized that this woman he met wasn't that attractive to him anymore. No, pretty normal. He saw the annoying, ten year old girl in front of him. She was angry at him, for no reason. But of course, she was too stupid to realize.  
While these thoughts crossed Oso's mind his look turned from shocked to angry and annoyed. Why Akeno returned? Why she had to?  
"So you have no explanation, makes it easier for me…", she wanted to tell him but he interrupted her right away in a mean tone:"Bitch is right. 'cuz this one was you. Who's that stupid anyway? You fell for a loser, a useless person. Didn't your father say so?"  
"Who are you calling 'Bitch' here idiot!?"  
"You! Because you said so yourself! I didn't ask to see you! Why you came back anyway!?"  
"Because I'm your future wife?"  
"Since when I purposed? Ten years ago? Impossible. You went off at that time. Don't force something on people they don't want B-I-T-C-H."  
"Please!?"  
"You heard me."  
They both glared at each other very angrily. Totty took his phone, taking pictures while Jyushimatsu just looked at both. "So Akeno was the hot woman you talked about?", he asked Oso. "Yeah, yeah", this one replied very annoyed. "Somewhere in the park."  
Suddenly the purple haired was surprised. "You were… Talking about me?", she asked, sounding embarrassed. She blushed a little.  
"I was. But now I just think that…", the oldest wanted to reply but all of sudden he found himself getting hugged by the woman. So hard, he almost wasn't able to breath properly. "I'm sorry!", she cried out loud. "I had no idea! I don't want to get any idea about some bitch taking my future husband away!"  
The oldest look turned more angered while his self announced 'future wife' since ten years apologized more and more. He was wrong. She never was cute. She never had the looks. His feelings were blown away in these ten years. What was he thinking? On top, she turned out being more annoying then she was before. That's Akeno Himeka-An annoying, overreacting, fangirling woman who forces her will on him, or tries to.  
He listened to her apology for a while until he lost his common sense and screamed very angered:"I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND YOU DUMBASS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Osomatsu grumbled. His face said everything. He was annoyed. He was pissed off. Gods, Akeno has some guts! Reappearing! If she wasn't clingy he would consi… No, he wouldn't even then. He didn't hate her, but didn't love her either. She was annoying, nothing more.

It was evening. Five of six brothers were present. Ichimatsu wasn't this time, like usual. Man, he sure spends a lot of time with his girlfriend. He said something of "guarding" her for now. He didn't tell a reason though.  
The rest was chatting with the purple haired girl, asking her tons of questions. Except Oso. He only ate. He only looked at them for a second but his focus went to the food again. How annoying.  
"That was sure a hard time", Coromatsu said. "Not that hard. There were a few thoughts bothering me though", the woman answered.  
"Something with Oso-"  
"Yeah. I wonder if he still is a virgin."  
Awkward silence.  
"Shut up", Osomatsu scoffed then. Loud enough. Gosh, why that question? Being in the 20s while being a virgin is a pain!  
"So yes?", Akeno asked. "We all are… Well, except Ichimatsu", Choro answered a bit down sounding. "But don't ask like this. You destroy our pride."  
"Why? I think it's fine. You know, I am still a virgin too."  
The oldest had rice in his mouth but while eating he turned to the right and spilled it out, on the face of Karamatsu. Oso didn't notice he sat there though.  
"Brother, would you be more-", but before the second oldest was able to finish the first Matsu slammed his hand on the table and yelled annoyed:"LIKE WE CARE! AT LEAST I DON'T! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT IF YOU HAVE TO BE HERE!"  
"Osomatsu?", the third Matsu only brought out.  
"JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A VRIGIN I WILL FUCK YOU!?", the oldest continued.  
"B… But I just wanted…", the female wanted to say but got interrupted.  
"NO! I WON'T! I DEFIANTLY WON'T! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? IT HAS BEEN AT LEAST TEN YEARS; BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU WERE HERE THESE YEARS! I DON'T FEEL LIKE THIS ANYMORE! MOVE ON BITCH!"  
With that being said he stood up, slammed the door open and ran upstairs.  
"Hey, wait a…", the third oldest wanted to stop Oso but got stopped by his older brother. "Don't. Leave him be. He needed to let out his anger. Now he has to calm down."  
"Even so he just can't treat some-"  
"No. Try to imagine his situation. What would you do?"  
"Well… To be honest I-"  
"It's fine", Akeno told them both and stood up. "Don't worry. I will handle that." Then she left the room as well. Silence. Until…  
"Well, our 'childhood couple' has an argument for no reason since this afternoon. Crazy, right?", Totty mumbled while typing. "Stop making this public!", Choro yelled at him.

Osomatsu sat in his and his brother's room. He did not really calm down though.  
"Who does she think she is!? A virgin, but who cares!? I don't! Can lose it by using a-" He stopped when the door opened.  
"Excuse me", a female voice said out loud. He knew who.  
"What do you want now Akeno!? Go! Get out!", he yelled furious. But she stepped inside and closed the door instead of getting downstairs again.  
"Did I overdo some-"  
"Overdoing? You overdo it every single time! Now again!"  
All of sudden she was yelling back. "You complain that I shared I'm a virgin!?"  
"Not just that! You disappear for ten years, didn't have any contact to me! Instead it was Todomatsu! But you come back, like nothing happened!"  
Silence.  
"Get ou-"  
"No! Stop talking! Like you have showed to care! Did you even care!? And you complain out of the blue!? You have no right to talk!"  
"You neither! This wasn't once you did something behind my back! About to go off, not saying a thing! What am I supposed to think!? I regret running to this airport like an idiot!"  
"Oh, so you lied!"  
"You are the bigger liar!"  
It went on like this for a while. But then Osomatsu stood up, grabbed one of Akeno's arms and almost threw her on the ground. It did not make any sound and hurt her though. "I'll show you bitch!", he scoffed provocating. His look was full of anger yet showed a certain lust as well.  
"Try me Suckermatsu!", she scoffed back while having the same look as the first Matsu. But just in a few seconds they were… Half nacked?  
"W… What is going on?", someone asked inside the room. That's where they both paused. They turned their heads to the door.  
"Ch… Cherrymatsu!?", both brought out surprised. "I'm Choromatsu!", he told them both angered. "But seriously, were you two about to have s** while you yelled at each other?"  
Both nodded.  
"You aren't kidding?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Really? Right there?"  
Again nodding.

… "YOU TWO ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"


	5. Chapter 5

_The next morning arrived. Osomatsu was in the futon with his brothers, sleeping. The events of yesterday were almost forgotten._  
 _He opened his eyes slowly while yawning. "I was sleeping great!", he claimed while grinning. But this turned into a surprised face when he heard a woman saying:"Good morning." He looked up… Again? Like Akeno would leave. But then he realized something and looked lower. She… She sat on him!? Right where she can see his face and… And…_  
 _"This is a nightmare!", he brought out. "You're mean", she told him. "Or could it be you don't want to?"_  
 _"Want to what?"_  
 _"Well… Last evening…"_  
 _"You mean when I…"_  
 _"Of course! So… If you want, go ahead."_  
 _He gulped. Even if it was the annoying woman it was his first chance! He has to take it! Even if his brothers are around!_  
 _He raised his hand while shivering. Just a few centimeters… Until…_

He fell down on his face. He groand a bit painful but then looked up. "A dream?", he asked himself but then started looking around-. It was morning, yes. But he wasn't in the futon, no. He was at his hiding place where he watched his pron. Then he looked down. He indeed was.  
"I fell asleep I guess", he mumbled tired. Then he sat up slowly. "I dreamed weird though. Like I would be interes …"  
But then he slapped himself. "No! You are not Osomatsu!"

Breakfast time. The five brothers sat around the round table. But something was odd- They were all quiet. No one said a thing. Not even a mumble. No arguing. Nothing. Just sounds of them eating.  
Back in the kitchen was the woman who annoyed Osomatsu the most, washing the dishes alongside the mother of the sextuplets. They weren't really talking. Unlike yesterday, where they were chit chatting a lot. A lot, lot. Women stuff or something. Matsuko even allowed the girl to stay as long as she wants and whenever she wants, much to the first Matsu's annoyance. And what else would akeno do? Accepting the offer of course. Great, it's just like back then in the fifth grade. Great, just great.  
Normally both would chat all morning though. But not today. Even between them was an awkward silence. And this was strange indeed.  
" _What's up with everyone today?_ ", Oso thought. He wasn't used to this atmosphere. But a few seconds later he didn't mind. Like he'd be in the mood for a cheery atmosphere anyway. Not after yesterday. He was pissed off. VERY pissed off.  
A few minutes later he finished. He just layed his chopsticks and bowl on the table without saying a word. Then he stood up and was about to walk upstairs but before that was able to happen Akeno seemed to have decided to break the silence in the house.  
"Already done?", she asked.  
"Yeah, You mind?", Osomatsu answered.  
"No. Just wondering."  
Silence for a few seconds. No one said a thing. At this point everyone paused whatever they were doing and  
"Say, you're free today?", she continued.  
Where did that come from now? Seriously? "Kinda. Why you ask?"  
"I… I want to make things up."  
"If you left that'd be gre-"  
"What he meant to say is that you two should go outside for a while", a male voice suddenly interrupted. It was Karamatsu, of course. Silence. … No reply for a while.  
"You sure there is nothing else?", the purple haired continued.  
"I am dead serious here you know", the oldest brother told her.  
They continued talking, like they overheard the second brother. It went on like this. Karamatsu was trying to interfere, but no result. It was like he was invisible for them.  
It went on like this for minutes but then another Matsu interfered. This time it was Choromatsu saying:"Can't you handle this like adults? Or are you two still fifth graders?"  
"We're not Chorofappyski", both replied exactly like at the same time.  
"My name is not Chorofappyski!"  
"It is Cherrymatsu", Akeno brought out.  
"I'm also not Cherrymatsu!"  
"Fappymatsu, how about you start to admit the truth?", Oso asked his younger brother.  
"I am not- Why are we discussing these names!?"  
Todomatsu just sighed at this all. He decided to stand up and to join the conversation. "Choromatsu has a point somewhere though", he began. "How about you two just try to behave a bit more like your age and handle this like you are supposed to?" "Forget it Totty!", Oso scoffed at the youngest. "I don't wanna have her here and that's finale!"  
The female sighed while putting down the bowl in her hand. "I get it. Then I guess I can't introduce you to some females. They'll be disappointed to hear-", she was about to say but then Oso turned around asking curious:"Females!?"  
Akeno nodded. "Yeah, my female employees was it. They were so excited to meet you but-"  
"I'm sorry! When do we go!?" And right there the first Matsu had his usual tone and mood again.  
"In a few minutes",  
"Well then, I'll wait outside!"  
And then the oldest sextuplet dashed outside, in front of the entrance. A few moments silence again.  
Then Akeno grinned a bit. "Knew this would work", she exclaimed happily, like she won some competition. "Well then, I better hurry. Dishes don't wash themselves!"

Minutes have passed since then. Or was it an hour? Osomatsu couldn't tell. The thing he knew was that he was standing in front of a huge studio. The studio called "NGaku".  
He was confused. Very confused. "What are we doing here?", he asked as confused as his look. "Meeting some employees of mine", Akeno told him, again, with a smile.  
"Why are we at a studio though?"  
"Because that's where they are. A member of the Himeka family founded this studio some time ago."  
"I was able to think of that, but…" while saying this he pointed at a third person. "Why did we take Choromatsu along!?"  
"Do you have a problem?", the third Matsu asked a tad bit annoyed.  
"Yes! I thought I only get to know females today!"  
"You can meet as much as you like. I'm just here because Akeno said there was a surprise she had for me. Also ayou'll have a wife soon e-"  
"Again that topic!? She's not my future wife!  
"But-"  
"No buts! She said so! I did not agree-"  
"What's the noise outside here?", someone interrupted. "There are preparations going on in there so could you quiet down?"  
The brothers stopped and turned their heads to the entrance. There was a young woman standing in front of iut. She had long, pink-blond hair and wore a kind of school uniform. On her head she wore brown catears. Both kept staring.  
"What?", the pink haired asked them. No reply though.  
"I'm sorry Nyaa. I did not mean for that noise. Please, forgive them."  
"Ake- I mean boss? You know them?" Nyaa was surprised.  
"You can just call me Akeno when they are around. And of course. You see-"  
"You know Nyaa!?", Choro brought out shocked before he collapsed on the ground. He couldn't handle it, probably.  
Either way, the purple haired grabbed him in and shook his whole body while looking worried. "Choromatsu!? Choromatsu, come back to us! Hey Choromatsu!", she yelled. Osomatsu just sighed at this. This was normal. An usual thing. How he knew? Well… Choromatsu did this once, collapsing out of nowhere when he knew a girl knows another 'cute' girl or something. He didn't quiet remember:

After Choromatsu came to his senses he and Oso were brought inside. A lot people were there, mostly some idols only Choro knew, chatting with each other or getting interviewed. As Osomatsu saw all of this he was quiet impressed. This is the place and thing which Akeno was meant to be the next boss around? Or better said, she kind of is already, from what he heard. She was annoying but for the first time he was impressed of her. At least a bit.  
"So, what do you need today?", Nyaa started asking when they stopped in a less crowded place in the hallway. She looked closely at both Matsus.  
"Oh, I just wanted to-", the head of "NGaku" wanted to explain but her friend started to gaze a bit disgusted at both. "Wait… You two… I know you!"  
"You do!"  
"Or at least I remember! He was the one who said: '*** *** ***' in front of me!" While this she pointed at Choro. This one shouted:"Wrong! That was my brother!" Then he pointed at Oso. "Yep, it was me", this one said calmly. "Do you have a-"  
Suddenly Akeno clapped with her hands, telling them to stop. All of them did. "Can't you at least give them another chance? They're not that bad", she tried to convenience the cat idol. This one sighed:"Fine, I will try. But only because it's you. So, why are they here?"  
"Remember when I told you about Osomatsu?"  
"Yeah. The guy you love since childhood? Is that him?" And she pointed at the third Matsu… Again.  
"What!? No! That's his brother!" While this Akeno walke dup to Osomatsu and started hugging this one's arm. " **This** is Osomatsu!"  
The oldest noticed, obviously. He was getting annoyed of it yet on the other side he started blushing. He didn't know why. Maybe out of embarrassment. Yeah, that must be it.  
"D… Do you have to!?", he shuttered. She nodded smiling.  
"Oh, **that's** him", the pink haired noted. "You have an odd taste in men."  
"Well, if you knew you'd fall for him too!"  
Nyaa looked away, a bit more disgusted than before. "I seriously doubt that. But I won't judge you."  
"I bet it'd be fine. Only Akeno thinks that of Osomatsu anyway", Choromatsu threw in. "In truth he's lazy, pervert-"  
"What about your porn Choromatsu?", the female still clinging on the oldest interrupted.  
"How do you- I mean no! I have no porn!"  
"You leave it around everywhere."  
"I… I don't!"  
"You do."  
"I sadly have to agree with her", Oso threw in. "You have this stuff too."  
"You only have it Osomatsu!"  
"Don't lie", he and Akeno told the third oldest in a choir.  
"No! Wrong! I'd never-"  
"Once Fappymatsu, always Fappymatsu."  
"What!? You two almost had s** while arguing! So don't talk down on me!"  
""Having s*** is different from ***."  
"Sh… Shut up! Both of you!"  
And the argument went on like that. Nyaa watched them, starting to giggle a bit.  
"On second thought… Akeno totally fits in. Maybe this isn't half bad in truth.


	6. Chapter 6

"D… Date?", Osomatsu brought out shocked. Akeno nodded. He stared at her. She stared back. He kept staring. She as well. They stared at each other intensely.  
"I really don't want to", he brought out a bit annoyed. "But I want to", she told him with a smile on her face.  
"Well, I'd like you to leave", he spit out with a sudden smile. "I really don't want to", she brought out a bit annoyed. Both kept staring then. Serious. Very serious. No change of expression. Until both hold out a piece of paper, one each. They grinned very darkly then.  
"I'm a master at this, you will so lose", he laughed quietly. "I've never lost before, you're not having it easy", she laughed quietly as well. As it went on their laughers became louder and louder, as well darker.  
"What are you two doing here?", Ichimatsu asked the "couple" when he entered the living room alongside a young woman. And this was the point where they both stopped laughing.

"A date?", the fourth Matsu asked his older brother after he got told what Akeno was doing back here. Osomatsu gluped yet nodded. "I have to win this you know", he told his younger brother. "Or else I have to go on a date with this woman! That's the most horrible thing ever!"  
"But couldn't you just-"  
"We're talking about Akeno here, the most annoying woman in existence!"  
"Still-"  
"So Ichimatsu, can I count on you!?"  
"If you told me more de-"  
"Please!", the first Matsu begged which made the fourth Matsu sigh:"Fine. You have my support. Just shut up."

Silence between the two women. Akeno looked closely at the black haired one with a strict face. Well formed. Too well formed.  
The other woman looked confused, yet she forced a smile on her face. "Uhm… Why are you staring at me like-", she wanted to ask but suddenly got interrupted by the puruple haired with:"What is your relationship with Osomatsu!?"  
"Relationship?" She became more confused.  
"Are you interested in him by any chance?"  
"Interested… in him?" Now sounding even more confused.  
"Are you a couple in secret!?"  
"Cou… ple?" More confused than before.  
"Wait, don't tell me you two have an-" but this is where Akeno had to stop asking. Why? Because Ichimatsu hit her on the head very hard. "Are you stupid?", he told the woman. "This one over there is **mine**." "Is she?", the purple haired asked the fourth oldest. This one nodded. "So this is Kotonoha! I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Can you forgive me? It won't happen again!" And suddenly the woman smiled at Kotonoha. This one only nodded. She didn't really know what was going on anymore in all honesty. This was so confusing.

The race started. Osomatsu and the annoying woman sat in front of the TV, looking in there very focused. Kotonoha and Ichimatsu stared at them, first not giving a single tone from them. Only the sounds from the TV were heard, until Kotonoha threw a question in: "Are they always this lively when around each other?" Ichi looked confused at her. "Lively?", he repeated questioning.  
"Yeah. They seem to have fun with each other."  
"F… Fun?"  
"Yeah. Look closely."  
And the he did as she said-He tried to see it. He tried his best. But didn't seem to quiet get it. "This is just another one of their fights", he brought out then. "Fight?", Kotonoha asked Ichi. This one nodded.  
"Since they were little they did nothing else but to argue non stop. Most of the time that is."  
"Maybe it's a way to express their feelings for each other."  
"Express… their feelings?"  
"Yeah. Everyone has their way to show their affection. Theirs must be by arguing with each other. A language they only understand. Quiet fascinating."  
A moment of silence. Was that really a thing? Ichimatsu didn't know much about this relationship thing. He only dated Kotonoha in his entire live. Could there be truth to what she says? He had to admit, the adult-children were somewhat close but there has been a lot of time apart as well. "A way to show affection", he mumbled quietly. Only the woman next to him was able to understand him.  
She wanted to explain to him but a loud:"SHIT! I'VE LOST!" interrupted her. Ichimatsu and Kotonoha turned their gazes to Osomatsu and Akeno. Both of them were sitting there, frozen and in shock. The shock that they have lost. None moved even slightly. None said a thing. Who knew if they still breathed? They were sitting there like ice sculptures.  
The fourth Matsu and his girlfriend looked at each other as they nodded. They both stood up and left the room without saying a thing.


End file.
